Secret Crowds
by MassivelyMagnificentPizza
Summary: [TRADUCTION] kink meme fill. Une explosion laisse Danemark avec une lésion cérébrale et Norvège peine à trouver sa place dans leur relation alors que la frontière entre amant et aide-soignant commence à se troubler.


Traduction du OS **Secret Crowds** écrite par **glassamilk.**

* * *

 _There is a light that shines beyond all things on earth, beyond the highest, the very highest heavens. This is the light that shines in your heart._

 _-Chandogya Upanishad_

* * *

Il y'a des moments où Norvège se demande s'il fait vraiment la bonne chose.

Il s'était convaincu que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'une seule explosion ne devrait pas changer complètement leurs vies. Qu'un seul plan mal-conçu par les mains d'étrangers ne devrait pas faire de différence dans la façon dont se déroulait leurs journées, et ce même si ça avait provoqué l'effondrement d'un immeuble entier dans une spectaculaire explosion de feu et de fumée.  
Cet unique moment n'avait pas à détruire des centaines d'années d'amitiés.

Il s'était convaincu qu'un seul traumatisme crânien ne devrait pas ruiner leur relation.

Dans les mois suivant l'accident où il avait regardé les pompiers faire sortir Danemark des décombres fumant, dans un amas de sang et de cendres, Norvège avait essayé de justifier chacune de ses décisions de toutes les façons possibles. Il avait essayé de se dire que ces actions étaient simplement dû à de la compassion, ou peut-être par pitié. Ou par devoir, par responsabilité, même. La culpabilité du survivant.

Mais au final, il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était par pur égoïsme.

Parce-que malgré la situation, Norvège ne peux _pas_ l'abandonner. Ils ont été ensemble pendant trop longtemps pour ne serait-ce que songer à le quitter et ça le rend physiquement malade d'imaginer Danemark avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et même platoniquement, l'idée lui serre le cœur rien que d'y penser.

À la fin des deux mois de comas, quand le docteur lui avait dit que le cerveau de Danemark ne se rétablirait jamais, Norvège avait été le premier volontaire pour s'occuper de lui.

Il s'était convaincu que le docteur avait tord et qu'il suffirait de placer le danois dans un environnement familier pour accélérer sa guérison. Comme appuyer sur un bouton.

Parce-que Danemark ne pouvait pas juste être perdu. Il était bien trop têtu et idiot pour être changé par quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un immeuble qui explose.

Mais alors qu'il lui fallut une demi-heure juste pour le convaincre de sortir de la voiture, puis une autre heure pour essayer de le refamiliariser avec la maison qu'ils ont partagé ensemble pendant des centaines d'années, la gravité de la situation heurta Norvège de plein fouet. Le cruel constat que Danemark n'était plus là.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre cette nuit là faisant le deuil de sa perte en attendant l'aurore, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les pleurs effrayés de Danemark en bas, perdu dans l'obscurité d'une maison qu'il a construit lui-même pendant que Norvège se berçait d'illusion en imaginant que ça pourrait lui faire du bien. Que peut-être, un peu d'autonomie pourrait ramener au moins une once de l'homme qu'il à si bien connu.

Sa résolution s'écroula dès les premiers rayons du soleil matinal et il couru dans le salon en jetant ses bras autour de la taille tremblante de Danemark, les excuses déferlant de ses lèvres alors que le plus grand s'accrocha à lui, raide et froid après avoir passé la nuit debout, impuissant au milieu de la pièce en appelant le nom de Norvège. Norvège avait caressé ses cheveux et embrassé son visage, puis lui avait montré à nouveau où était la chambre. Quand Danemark refusa de lâcher sa main, il le tira simplement dans le lit avec lui et le danois n'opposa aucune résistance. Sans aucune question ni rancune passée, il dormit aux côtés de Norvège cette nuit-là. Et encore la nuit d'après. Et la nuit après ça.

Et ainsi la vie continua.

La rééducation continua.

Les prétextent continuèrent.

Ils continuèrent.

Danemark ne parle quasiment plus. C'est trop difficile. Mais quand il le fait, c'est seulement à Norvège et, d'une certaine façon, contient toujours la même exubérance et excitation d'antan. C'est moins contenu maintenant et sa voix est lente, bégayante mais il y'a des fois où Norvège peut l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il peut passer outre l'épaisse cicatrice s'étalant sur son front ou la façon dont il hoche sans cesse la tête, ou quand son sourire qui est trop grand pour son visage et qu'il peut apercevoir une once de l'ancien Danemark.

Ces jours sont les pires, pense t-il.

Les jours où il peut se leurrer, se conforter dans l'idée que rien n'a changé.

Tout n'était pas différent. Il y'avait des choses qui restaient pareilles. De petits vestiges de la personnalité de Danemark qu'il avait, heureusement, réussit à conserver et à s'y raccrocher. C'est un soulagement pour Norvège à chaque fois qu'il rigole à une vielle blague ou quand il descend à l'étage et trouve le danois assis en tailleur sur le canapé, son nez enfoui dans un épais livre de contes de fées. Il lui avait fallut des mois pour réapprendre à lire, mais dès qu'il en fut capable, il avait attrapé H.C Andersen comme s'il ne l'avait jamais oublié et passait ses journées à lire ses histoires encore et encore, demandant occasionnellement à Norvège de les lui lire pendant qu'il posait sa tête sur les genoux du norvégien, fermant les yeux en écoutant attentivement.

Sa préférée était toujours Le Vilain Petit Canard.

Mais le quotidien est considérablement dominé par l'ombre menaçante du changement. De par la façon dont Danemark parle, bouge et se comporte mais aussi par la façon dont Norvège doit le considérer tout à été altéré. Il ne peut plus traiter Danemark de la même manière désinvolte qu'il le faisait avant. Il doit se reprendre à chaque fois que Danemark le fruste ou fait quelque chose de mal et doit forcer sa patience à s'accoutumer, à s'accommoder à sa simple tentative d'existence. Il ne peut plus lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes quand il est pénible. Il ne peut plus lui claquer l'arrière de son crâne quand il fait du bordel. Il ne peut plus lui crier dessus quand il le stresse.

Il y'a eus une fois où Norvège avait craqué. De la frustration accumulée depuis des semaines qui atteignit un point culminant alors qu'il essayait de réapprendre à Danemark comment plier le linge, une tâche simple, rapide qu'il aurait dû saisir tout de suite mais d'une certaine façon, il en était incapable. Norvège s'était assis à côté de lui et l'avait regardé lutter. Une minute s'était transformée en cinq qui s'était transformée en dix et il n'avait toujours pas réussit sur aucun des trois t-shirt.

Une tâche si simple. Rentrer les manches. Retourner. Plier une fois. Recommencer. Mais Danemark ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Et alors que Norvège le regardait essayer maladroitement encore et encore d'effectuer cette tâche, une colère inexpliquée grandit en lui, sourde et bouillante, jusqu'à ce qu'il renverse finalement sa chaise en arrière et jeta violemment les vêtements froissé au sol.

Il avait attrapé Danemark par les épaules et l'avait physiquement secoué, hurlant en demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait simplement pas faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, complètement furieux aux mains maladroites du danois et son absence de compréhension, jurons et furieuses reproches affluant avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Le visage de Danemark s'était effondré et Norvège l'avait relâché en se précipitant dans la chambre, claquant la porte et se forçant dans un sommeil frustré.

Des heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par un petit, presque imperceptible coup à la porte. Il avait prudemment répondu et trouvé Danemark debout dans le couloir, son regard fermement concentré sur le sol alors qu'il lui tendit le panier à linge de ses mains tremblantes, présentant à Norvège une pile de vêtement plié.  
C'était un résultat laborieux et désordonné. Certains hauts sens dessus dessous et des jambes de pantalon enroulées, mais c'était fait. Refusant toujours de lever les yeux, Danemark s'était excusé. Bégayant et clignant rapidement des yeux à chaque mot qu'il peinait à prononcer, _Danemark_ s'était excusé à _lui_.

Norvège était tombé à genou et avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, la honte perçant finalement à travers sa colère passée. Danemark parut alarmé mais poussa le panier plus loin et s'accroupit pour enlacer doucement Norvège alors qu'il se noyait dans ses propres excuses, suppliant Danemark de le pardonner.

Et il le fit. Sans aucune hésitation. Comme il l'a toujours fait.

Norvège lui apprit à utiliser des cintres le jour suivant.

* * *

Les choses étaient différentes. Les choses étaient les mêmes.

Et alors que les mois s'écoulèrent et que Danemark ne faisait toujours aucun progrès, Norvège commença à se poser des questions.

C'est au Nouvel An quand ils se retrouvèrent coincé dans un orage et que Danemark tomba malade pour la première fois depuis qu'il est rentré à la maison. C'est un simple rhume, rien de grave, mais ça le terrifie. Il s'accroche à Norvège, allongé dans son lit, fiévreux, pendant que Norvège lui fait doucement la lecture et frotte ses épaules endoloris, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Mais même les contes de fées chéries du danois ne font rien pour l'apaiser. Son corps lui fait mal, il a beaucoup trop chaud et il ne comprend pas _pourquoi_.

Norvège lui fait couler un bain et le guide vers la salle de bain, lui demandant de retirer ses vêtements, qu'il fait à contrecœur et rentre dans l'eau chaude. Il surprend Norvège en lui demandant de venir se baigner avec lui. Norvège marque une pause, mais accepte et lui emboite le pas peu après en se glissant derrière lui. Ce n'est rien de nouveau. Il avait aidé Danemark à prendre son bain plusieurs fois déjà.

Rien de cela n'est nouveau. La façon dont Danemark observe les bulles tourbillonner devant lui. La façon dont Norvège prend une fleur de douche et commence à masser doucement son dos. La façon dont Danemark se laisse aller contre lui, soupirant doucement. La façon dont Norvège entoure un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

C'est comme ça l'a toujours été. Et avec les yeux de Danemark fermés et un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, Norvège peut faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Qu'il n'y a jamais eus aucune explosion ou traumatisme crânien et qu'ils sont simplement deux amoureux partageant un bain au lieu d'un homme prenant soin d'un enfant malade après avoir passé trop de temps sous la pluie. Il peut faire comme si, lorsqu'ils iront se coucher, il s'endormira à la douce voix de Danemark dans son oreille, lui souhaitant de faire de beaux rêves plutôt que le « bonne nuit » de sa voix maintenant rauque et bégayante auquel il s'est habitué. Il peut faire comme s'il se réveillera le matin avec les bras de Danemark autour de lui et non l'inverse. Il peut faire comme s'ils retourneront au travail dans les semaines suivantes au lieu de devoir appeler quelqu'un pour le surveiller quand il ne sera pas là.

C'est trois minutes après le nouvel an que Norvège l'embrasse.

Ce n'est pas chaste. Pas comme ça l'avait été dernièrement. Pas un petit bisou sur le front ou la joue, sans ébouriffage de cheveux ou une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il ne l'embrasse pas comme un enfant. Il l'embrasse comme l'homme avec qui il était depuis des siècles. Il le retourne doucement dans l'eau et presse doucement leurs lèvres ensembles, passant ses bras autour du cou humide de Danemark et le tirant le plus près de lui possible, gémissant doucement à la rassurante, familière sensation quand Danemark lui rend son geste avec hésitation, posant ses mains larges, maladroites sur les hanches de Norvège et fermant ses yeux en se laissant aller contre lui quand Norvège emmêle ses mains dans les cheveux du danois. Juste comme il le faisait avant. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Il peut faire comme si, encore et encore.

Il va au lit coupable cette nuit-là et le lendemain, fera semblant de nouveau. Comme si rien n'était arrivé et n'arrivera plus jamais.

Mais c'est faux.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Quand il dort ou quand il est absorbé dans ses livres, Danemark est toujours le même. Le même visage (mais marqué), les mêmes cheveux (mais plats), le même corps (mais nerveux et crispé). Le même Danemark. Il ressemble toujours à l'ancien et à chaque fois que Norvège le regarde, son cœur se serre d'une froide solitude et il y'a des jours où il doit toucher Danemark pour apaiser sa propre peine. Parfois il lui tient simplement la main quand ils sont allongés tout les deux. Parfois il touche sa joue et redresse sa tête pour déposer une lignée de baisers sur son menton, un acte qui fait rire joyeusement Danemark. Parfois il s'assoit sur ses genoux et l'embrasse passionnément. Et rapidement, les mauvais jours se troublent avec son cœur battant et il à besoin de toucher Danemark de plus en plus souvent pour ne pas flancher, pour rester stable.

Parce qu'il l'aime encore.

Il le lui dit le jour de la Saint Valentin. Il prend son visage entre ses doigts alors qu'ils sont allongés ensemble dans le lit. Il l'embrasse doucement et murmure doucement dans son oreille, « Danemark, je t'aime. »

Il regarde alors que quelque chose dans les yeux de Danemark s'illuminent. Il sourit largement, jetant ses bras autour de Norvège et blottissant son nez dans son torse. Il reste ainsi pendant un moment et, sans même avoir été demandé de le faire, il redresse son visage à la hauteur de celui de Norvège et d'une voix claire comme le jour, il lui dit qu'il l'aime aussi.

C'est ce qui brisa la dernière des résolutions de Norvège.

Il apprend à Danemark à consumer l'amour cette nuit-là. Il le tourne sur le dos et mordille son oreille en lui demandant de le dire encore et encore traçant du bout de ses doigts le long de son torse, de ses hanches et sur chaque centimètre mètre carré de la peau exposée et chaude qu'il peut trouver, toujours aussi familière sous ses mains alors qu'il mène le danois en état d'excitation en lui disant de ne laisser personne d'autre lui faire ça. Il le traite avec délicatesse. Le préparant plus soigneusement qu'il ne l'as jamais fait avec personne avant. Il s'attend à devoir cesser à un moment ou un autre, mais même alors qu'il se presse doucement en lui, Danemark ne lui dit jamais d'arrêter.

Et pour la première fois en un an, Norvège se sent complet à nouveau.

* * *

Au final, c'est Suède qui reconnait l'évidence et le non-dit du problème.

Il s'assoit aux côtés de Norvège sur le canapé, regardant Danemark et Sealand jouer aux dames au sol, et lui demande s'il pense que Danemark sait ce qu'est l'amour. Norvège est rapide pour le défendre et informe Berwald que oui, bien sûr qu'il sait, et lance un regard de travers à l'impassible suédois quand il contredit sa réponse. Il se tourne vers le danois nerveux et reformule sa question. Il demande à Norvège s'il croit que Danemark sait faire la différence entre amour et amour.

Alors que Norvège ne peux lui répondre, il lui dit d'arrêter de faire ça. Il lui dit qu'il est seulement en train d'embrouiller Danemark et probablement, dans le long terme, le blesser. Norvège serre les dents et écoute Suède, ses yeux fixés sur le damier alors que Sealand bouge son pion.

 _Sursaut_

Il ne peut pas nier que Suède est logique.

 _Sursaut_

Il ne peut pas nier qu'il est égoïste.

 _Sursaut_

Il ne peut pas nier qu'il s'accroche désespérément au passé et à leur vie d'antan.

 _Sursaut_

Il ne peut pas nier qu'il est toujours amoureux de Danemark.

Il voit Suède se diriger vers la porte dès que le jeu prend fin.

* * *

Dans les jours suivants, Autriche prend le rôle d'infirmer à temps partiel lorsque Norvège doit retourner travailler.

Il amène une lourde caisse en cuir et un étui à pinceau, et informe Norvège qu'il prévoit d'apprendre à Danemark comment peindre pour l'aider à s'occuper quelque chose pour occuper ses mains et améliorer sa concentration. Il dit que c'est une activité ne pouvant être que bénéfique alors qu'il commence à étaler d'épaisse feuilles sur la table. Une tâche avec autant de possibilités qu'il est impossible de faire quelque chose de mauvais.

Il montre à Danemark comment tenir son pinceau et mélanger correctement les couleurs puis le laisse s'entraîner sur les feuilles du papier poreux avant de déballer une toile, lui disant de faire tout ce qu'il veut, une notion qui fait sourire Danemark avec excitation.

Le temps que Norvège rentre du travail, Danemark avait entièrement rempli la toile de couleurs et y travaillait encore dessus, fixant attentivement la surface de la toile, concentré, mordillant le bout de sa langue. Quand Norvège pose sa main sur son épaule et lui demande ce qu'il a peint, Danemark lui sourit et lui dit qu'il a dessiné Norvège.

Norvège étudie la toile, ses yeux détaillant les longs, doux tourbillons de jaune de rose et de blanc qui se mêlent ensemble au milieu du cadre, s'entrelaçant avec netteté en un parfait cercle remplit d'un bleu ciel qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, délicatement bordé du plus simple et doux soupçon de pourpre. Il le regarde curieusement et dit à Danemark que ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Danemark continu simplement de sourire et l'informe que ce n'est pas supposé l'être.

Ce n'est pas ce à quoi il ressemble. C'est comment il lui fait se sentir.

Norvège se promet de dire à Suède de se mêler de ses affaires la prochaine fois qu'il sera aux alentours.

* * *

Il y'a des moments où Norvège se demande s'il fait vraiment la bonne chose.

À chaque fois qu'il touche Danemark, il s'interroge. À chaque baiser, caresse, ou mot d'amour, il est tiraillé par la culpabilité et à chaque moment d'intimité, il peut entendre la voix désapprobatrice de Suède au fond de son esprit, lui disant que ce qu'il fait est mal, mal, mal. Mal parce-que Danemark ne peut pas réellement consentir. Mal parce-que Danemark ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

Mal parce-que Danemark est un innocent.

Et Norvège ne peut pas le nier. Chaque argument marque un point important et il ne peut pas ignorer les regards fixes, désapprobateurs et les conseils non désiré qui lui sont constamment offerts, non plus peut-il ignorer le fait que les autres commencent de plus en plus à parler dans son dos, répandant des rumeurs comme quoi il profite de quelqu'un trop lent pour réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Il ne peut pas ignorer tout ça, mais il ne ramène pas ça à la maison avec lui.

Parce qu'il à besoin de Danemark autant que Danemark à besoin de lui.

Il écoute chaque personne lui disant que Danemark ignore ce qu'est l'amour. Il les écoute attentivement et attends patiemment qu'ils aient fini, les remerciant pour leur profond conseil mais les informe poliment qu'il s'agit d'une situation qu'ils ne pourraient possiblement pas comprendre et change aisément de sujet. Il leur parle des progrès de Danemark ou de sa nouvelle peinture ou quelque chose de plus sûr à discuter.

Il ne leur parle pas des choses les plus importantes.

Il ne leur parle pas de la façon dont Danemark lui sourit quand il se glisse dans le lit chaque nuit et câline son torse, murmurant doucement pendant que Norvège caresse ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme finalement.

Il ne leur parle pas de la façon dont Danemark vient parfois s'asseoir en face de lui en prenant avec douceur une des mains de Norvège dans la sienne, qu'il caresse juste du bout de ses doigts ses phalanges et leurs jointures, fredonnant alors qu'il plie les doigts de Norvège et examine comment les plis de sa paume s'approfondissent et diminuent lorsqu'il ouvre et referme son poing.

Il ne leur parle pas de la façon dont le visage de Danemark s'illumine quand Norvège s'assoit sur ses genoux et embrasse son nez ou quand il est parfaitement heureux de passer des heures et des heures à ne rien faire du moment qu'il tient la main de Norvège.

Il ne leur parle pas des douces peintures de rose et de jaune.

Parce-que même s'ils savaient, ils ne pourraient même pas essayer de comprendre. Pas sans le voir de la façon dont Norvège le voit pas sans le percevoir de la façon dont Norvège le perçoit. Il écoute leurs jugements. Il tient compte de leurs conseils. Il se justifie de chacunes de ses actions et passe des heures chaque jour à simplement se questionner. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Parce qu'à la fin de ses pires journées, Danemark le pardonne toujours instantanément et lui sourit toujours avec cette même affection, claire et impartiale, qu'il n'a jamais connu de personne d'autre. Il n'a pas besoin de l'approbation de ses amis. Il n'a pas besoin de la validation de ses collègues. Il n'a pas besoin de les entendre lui dire ce qui est bien ou mal ou moralement correct parce-que rien de tout ça ne fait de diffé a toujours Danemark et bien que leurs vie aient pu changer, il y'a toujours une chose qui, quoi qu'il advienne, restera toujours la même.

Il n'a jamais connu un amour si pur.

Et peut importe les doutes et les questions, rien ne pourra jamais changer cela.

-Fin-


End file.
